


Kinktober sanscest papcest undertail

by 00bananabread00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00bananabread00/pseuds/00bananabread00
Summary: Im doing kinktober
Kudos: 2





	Kinktober sanscest papcest undertail

IMMA PARTICIPATE IN KINKTOBER THIS YEAR. MAYBE. WHO KNOWS. ALSO, IM WORKING ON SOME OTHER THINGS TOO!


End file.
